Rufus Lore
|image= |kanji=ルーファス |rōmaji=''Rūfasu'' |alias=The Singing Poet |race=Human |birthday= |age= |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes=Black |hair=Blond |blood= |affiliation= Sabertooth |previous affiliation= |mark location=Cape |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Team Sabertooth |partner= |base of operations=Sabertooth Guild |status=Active |relatives= |magic=Memory-Make |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 268 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Rufus (ルーファス Rūfasu) is a Mage of the currently strongest Guild in Fiore, Sabertooth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 12-13 Appearance Rufus is a slim young man of average height with very long, straight blond hair, reaching down below his back, which is gathered near the end and tied in a small ponytail by a large, dark band. Framing his face are two bangs, which reach down to his shoulders and then flow backwards with the rest of his hair.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 18-19 Rufus possesses delicate facial features, deep black eyes and a mildly prominent nose. Most of his upper face, aside from his eyes and forehead, is hidden by a crimson mask with golden edges,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 3 similar to those found in traditional Italian Commedia dell'arte and Carnival, circling both of his eyes and covering the upper part of his nose, which adds to his theatrical appearance. Rufus' outfit matches his flamboyant personality and demeanor: he's shown wearing a very long, crimson vest with golden edges, reaching down to his knees and closed few inches above his waist on the front, something which leaves his legs free, over a cream-colored shirt, with a prominent collar, whose corners are held in place by buttons, and mildly loose sleeves, ending in cuffs decorated by intricate motifs. Standing out on Rufus' chest is an extremely large, flimsy cravat tie, matching his shirt in color, which consists of three layers of cloth, each growing larger than the one above it, and is secured to his neck by its thinner part, passing below his shirt's collar. Covering his legs are a pair of mildly baggy, light-colored pleated pants, tucked inside light boots with large cuffs. Rufus' attire is completed by a large crimson hat, with a prominent brim curving upwards on the sides and golden edges, matching his vest and mask, which on its upper left side bears an extremely long, massive and spiky pink plumage, falling down from the rear part of the hat and almost reaching down below Rufus' back. Personality Rufus seems to be very theatrical, being almost always shown retaining a flamboyant demeanor, assuming dramatic poses and sometimes going on to make poetic statements in reference to things happening around him. Synopsis X791 arc After successfully claiming first place in the preliminary rounds for the X791 Grand Magic Games, Rufus enters the arena with the rest of his team to enormous applause. He later decides to participate in the first event, causing the crowd to go wild for the singing poet who sings to the crimson moon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 11-17 Before the Hidden event begins, he replies to Nulpting's complaints about Fairy Tail's advantage, saying that having two teams will become Fairy Tail's weakness, since allies can be taken hostage or be interrogated, in order to find out the allies' strengths and weaknesses.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 11 The game turns out the be like "hide-and-seek" only there are various clones of all competitors and they must attack the real ones. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 15-18 During the course of the game Rufus just simply watches, and analyzes everyone's movements. He finally reveals his location to the other participants, while also insulting the game organizers for making such an easy game. He then uses his Memory-Make Magic to cast A Night of Falling Stars, which attacks everyone one the field, except for Nulpting, but he eventually hits him by hiding behind a "memory" of himself. After the game ends, Rufus scores ten points for Sabertooth, putting them in the lead.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Pages 11-22 Magic and Abilities Memory-Make (メモリメイク Memori Meiku): A type of Element Maker Magic granting Rufus control over the peculiar "element" of memory. By employing such renowned Magic of him, Rufus is capable of memorizing a number of data related to his opponents, subsequently pinpointing their location and striking them from any range. He can also create intangible copies of himself, impervious to physical attacks. Memory-Make has been acknowledged as a powerful and fearsome Magic by other Element Maker Mages the likes of Gray Fullbuster and Lyon Vastia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 170, Pages 12-19 *'A Night of Falling Stars': Rufus releases several beams of light, reminiscent to shooting stars from their being which attack the opponents.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270: Pages 13-15 *'Memory-Make: Clone':The user uses their mind power to create a clone of himself using the target's memories.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270: Pages 13-15 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Sabertooth members